


The Missing Piece

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Happy Ending, Knotting, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Benny and Castiel have been best friends since college. After an attempt at dating, they realized something was missing and decided they were better as friends with benefits, always coming back to each other, even while casually seeing other people.Things take a turn away from casual when Dean, the omega they’re both seeing without the other knowing, tells them he’s pregnant. And he doesn’t know which of the alphas is the other father.Thankfully, now that all the cards are on the table, the three of them think, just maybe, they’ll be able to make this work.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Destiny Big Bang :D Big shoutout to the mods for putting this together!
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing artist. The banner and piece you've made are INCREDIBLE and I love them so, so much, [Soluscheese!!](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And lastly thank you so much to Regnum and Dino for beta reading. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy :D

****

**Benny**

“God,” Castiel murmurs, his hips riding back harder against Benny’s face. “Come on. Fuck!”

Benny laps across Castiel’s hole, watching as the alpha shudders. He points his tongue, pushing it into Cas, wiggling it around until he’s moaning for more. “You know,” Benny says, sitting up on his knees and running his hands over Castiel’s hips. “Patience is a virtue, Hot Wings.”

“Oh, fuck off,” he says, looking over his shoulder with a glare, the blues of his eyes almost all swallowed by black pupils. Benny teases him a little more, just because he can, running the tip of his dick over Cas’ hole. “I hate you so much right now.”

“If you hate me so much then why ya begging for it?”

Cas groans in frustration, lifting his hips even higher. His hands tighten in the sheets and Benny can’t help but smirk. Castiel is so wet and open from all of Benny’s teasing, he’s more than ready. But Benny teases just a  _ little _ bit longer. 

“Why do you love teasing so fucking much? God, just put it in me already, you ass.”

Benny gives a deep chuckle. “The omega I’ve been seeing doesn’t seem to have any problem with how much I love teasing,” Benny tells him, gently feeding the tip of his cock into Cas’ ass. Castiel moans, the noise deep and guttural, filled with joy at finally getting what he wants. 

At this point, Benny knows exactly how to play Castiel, having been fuck buddies for years. When they were in college, they started out dating. Their sexual compatibility was off the fucking charts, but outside the bedroom, things just didn’t quite  _ click _ . It wasn’t that they were both alphas, it just… well, it just always felt like something was missing. But that didn’t mean they had to stop fucking. 

Even when they were dating other people. Unless it was a serious ‘this could be my mate’ type of relationship, they both made it clear they weren’t exclusive, always coming back to each other for this. 

“Good for you,” Cas grits out, shoving his hips back and taking the rest of Benny’s cock. “Fuck,  _ finally _ .”

Benny’s hands grip Cas’ hips, holding him still as he begins to pull out. The sounds Castiel makes has Benny’s skin break out in goosebumps. He slams back in. 

“The omega that  _ I’m _ seeing would probably get a kick out of it too,” Castiel says, his breathing coming out labored. “Maybe you should fuck  _ him _ instead of me.”

Benny hums. “You’d miss me too much.”

He looks over his shoulder as Benny fucks him, a sparkle in his eye that makes Benny’s chest warm. “Yeah, I would.”

A moment passes between them before Cas is shoving his face back into the pillow, his ass clenching around Benny’s cock. Benny’s knot throbs, slowly filling with blood as his orgasm rushes towards him. He leans down, blanketing Castiel’s body with his own, his hips picking up speed. 

“Yes,” Castiel hisses out. “Fuck. Knot me, Benny.”

Castiel’s ass is so fucking tight, so warm around him that Benny is powerless to do anything but do as he’s asked. His knot fills further, catching on Cas’ tight rim. It only takes a few powerful thrusts before his knot is popping, locking them together. 

“Fuck,” he growls out, his teeth finding Cas’ shoulder, digging in just shy of breaking skin. He swivels his hips as he comes, working his knot in just a little bit deeper, massaging Castiel’s inner walls just right to have the alpha crying out and coming as well as he rubs his dick against the sheets below. 

Benny kisses the red mark he’s left behind before turning them onto their sides, his arm going around Cas’ middle as they catch their breath. 

“So, about this new guy I’m seeing,” Castiel says, his voice deep and hoarse. 

“Yeah?”

There’s a long moment of silence that has Benny’s stomach sinking. He’s always known this would happen, always secretly dreaded it. “I don’t know, Benny. I think he might be something special. Things between us are serious.”

Benny runs his nose through Cas’ hair, just taking in his scent, the way it’s grown sweet with satisfaction. “I understand,” he whispers. “It’s okay, Hot Wings. This omega I’m seeing is the same. I think there might be something there. Something real good.”

Castiel nods his head. His hand comes out, lacing his fingers with Benny’s, squeezing gently. “That’s good to hear.”

They lay there, holding each other while Benny’s knot goes down. When he finally slips free, they take their time cleaning up and getting dressed. And when they kiss goodbye, Benny can feel the way it lingers with bittersweetness. They’ll still be best friends, but he can’t help but think things are changing now. He won’t be seeing Castiel like this again. He lets out a deep sigh as he closes the door behind him, wishing his chest would stop aching. They realized a long time ago they just weren’t meant to be and the sooner his heart realizes that, the better. 

**Dean**

Dean runs his fingers through his hair, trying to shove away the nerves threatening to choke him. God, how the  _ fuck _ did he get into this mess? 

He pushes the nerves down as he walks through the door of his favorite bakery. The smell of fresh apple pie hits his nose and his stomach rumbles, reminding him he hasn’t eaten today, too worried about this meeting. 

Dean runs his fingers over the counter as he waits for Benny, smiling wide when the man himself walks out from the back. He’s carrying what Dean can only assume is the fresh pie he keeps smelling and his mouth waters. He’s glad his appetite is back. 

“Dean!” Benny greets, his eyes lighting up when they land on Dean. The look makes Dean’s stomach flutter pleasantly, the nerves starting to melt away. Benny sets the pie down in the case before coming over to Dean and leaning over the counter in order to kiss Dean’s cheek. Benny’s warm sugar cookie scent hits Dean’s nose and he can’t help but smile. 

“Heya Benny. You still good to take your break now?”

“Yeah, of course, Cher. You want me to cut you a slice of this pie right away?”

“That’d be great,” Dean tells him, stepping back and turning towards the rest of the bakery. That’s when he notices the other person he’d ask to be here.

Dean takes a steadying breath as he steps over to the booth Cas is sitting in. Just like Benny, Cas seems to light up with excitement when he sees Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, the phrase so achingly familiar at this point, making Dean’s chest feel just a little bit lighter. He leans down and kisses Cas’ lips before sitting across from him.

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Dean says, gesturing to the bakery. 

“It’s no problem,” Cas tells him seriously. “This happens to be my favorite bakery. Believe it or not but I know the owner.”

“Is that right?” Dean asks, putting a smile on his face despite the way his heart picks up speed. 

Just then, Benny walks over, dropping the apple pie in front of Dean. 

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here, Hot Wings,” Benny says, taking a seat beside Cas. 

“Dean asks me to meet him here. Seeing you is just an added bonus.” 

Benny’s crystal blue eyes dart over to Dean. Dean looks between Benny and Cas, back and forth. Instead of answering, Dean takes a huge bite of pie, giving himself some time to think. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Maybe he should just throw it out there. Like ripping off a bandaid. Or maybe he should run away to Spain, change his name, and never tell them anything. That plan is looking better and better every passing second.

“You alright there, Dean?” Benny asks, reaching across the table and taking Dean’s hand. 

Dean looks over Cas to gauge his reaction. To Dean’s surprise, Cas barely bats an eye, only showing genuine worry for Dean. Dean swallows. 

“So you two are, uh? Friends?”

Benny’s cheeks turn a pretty pink color as he looks over at Cas, the two of them having a silent conversation between them.

It’s Cas who answers. “Yes. We’ve been best friends for years.”

“Best friends. Right. Awesome.” Except this is not awesome. Dean’s about to drop a bombshell on them that could potentially ruin their friendship. God, this is all his fault. 

“Hey,” Cas murmurs, pitting his hand on Dean’s wrist. Dean stares at their hands, the way the three of them are currently connected. He looks up into Cas’ eyes, somehow finding the strength he needs. 

Cas gives Benny another look, his hand moving from Dean’s wrist so that his pinky is touching Benny’s hand. That’s when it hits Dean.  _ Oh _ . Both of the guys he’s been seeing have been seeing someone as well. Oh god. They’ve been seeing  _ each other _ . 

Just maybe this won’t be the giant cluster fuck Dean thought it would be. 

Just maybe this could work out. 

With that in mind, Dean opens his mouth and tells them the news he came here to tell. “I’m pregnant.”

**Castiel**

Castiel blinks slowly, trying to process what Dean’s just said. His hand squeezes where it’s placed holding Dean’s wrist and Benny’s hand. Dean’s usual mellow scent suddenly sours and the smell hits Castiel so square in the chest that he’s forced to react, his instincts taking over. 

“Shh,” he murmurs, his thumb rubbing the inside of Dean’s wrist. “Deep breath, it’ll be okay.”

Dean sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes looking down where their hands are all touching. Castiel chances a glance over at Benny, finding the other alpha looking just as confused and distressed as he’s feeling. 

“One more time, Cher? Just so I understand.”

Dean nods before looking back up. “I’m uh. Yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“Okay,” Castiel says, determination filling his chest. “I can’t say I’m not surprised but I’m not entirely upset about this turn of events.”

Castiel pulls his hand away as Benny moves, tugging on Dean’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “We’ll make this work, Dean.”

Dean swallows, his cheeks losing their color. “That’s not all,” he says tentatively, like maybe this will be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. Castiel waits patiently. “As you both know, uh. I’ve been seeing someone. In addition to you.”

Castiel stares at Dean, trying to figure out what he means. Dean stares right back, his eyes darting between Castiel and Benny. There’s a moment of stillness before Benny snorts. 

“You mean you’ve been seeing Cas this whole time?”

“Wait,” Castiel murmurs, turning to Benny. “Dean is the omega you were talking about?”

Benny turns fully in the booth. “And  _ Dean’s _ the one you told me you were getting serious with. Like ‘I think I might put a bite mark on it’ serious?”

Castiel feels his face burn at Benny’s words and he chances a glance over to Dean, finding the omega watching them with rapt attention. Castiel shoves at Benny’s shoulder before turning back, giving Dean their full attention. He clears his throat. 

“So,” he starts slowly, piecing everything together. “You’ve been dating both of us. And I’m not sure if you’re aware but Benny and I have had an arrangement of sorts as well.”

Dean snorts. “Yeah, you both told me you had someone you were friends with benefits with. Did  _ not _ realize it was with each other though.”

Benny’s warm chuckle makes Castiel smile, warmth blooming in his chest as he reaches under the table and takes Benny’s hand. “And now you’re pregnant and don’t know who the daddy is?”

Now it’s Dean’s face turning bright red. “Got it in one.” Dean taps his fingers on the table. “So that’s it. Those are all my cards.” He rubs at his face, looking tired and Castiel’s inner alpha wants to take those stresses away, wants to wrap Dean in a warm blanket while forcing him into a snuggle pile between himself and Benny. “I thought this was gonna be the worst disaster to be honest. But now that I know you both know each other, I’m hoping there’s a way we could, ya know, make this work?”

Benny’s hand squeezes his own. They turn and look at each other. Benny gives the slightest nod. “Yes,” Castiel says, turning back to Dean. “We can make this work.”

**Benny**

Nerves nip at Benny’s belly as he walks up the stairs to Dean’s apartment. He internally rolls his eyes at himself. This isn’t new. He’s been dating Dean for  _ months _ now and just because Castiel is officially in the mix of things doesn’t have to make things weird or awkward. Benny has loved Castiel for a long time. Hell, they’ve been best friends even longer. 

The truth is, Benny’s never allowed himself to entertain the idea of him and Cas being together, not after their failed attempt at dating. But now that that door is back open, Benny feels himself pulling back ever so slightly, keeping a wall over his heart so he doesn’t get hurt. 

He’s not sure he could take losing one of them. 

Benny knocks on Dean’s door, a large paper bag in his hands filled with anything a sick omega might need. He puts on a smile as the door opens only to have it slide away. 

“Hello, Benny,” Cas greets, opening the door wider. 

“Hey, Cas. Didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“Dean messaged us in the group chat,” Castiel explains, following Benny into Dean’s kitchen, watching as he pulls everything out of the bag and puts it away. “I thought I’d swing by here and be with him until you got here.”

“Mighty kind of you, Cas,” Benny says gently. He takes a deep breath and adds, “though you’ve always been kind.”

Cas looks down at the counter between them, a small smile on his lips. The look is so soft, so different from Castiel’s usual dominating features. It makes Benny’s chest flutter. “You should pour him a bowl of that broth,” Cas finally says, nodding at the soup in Benny’s hands. “He hasn’t been able to keep anything down today.”

Benny’s inner alpha raises its head, needing to care for their mate and make sure he’s safe while he carries their young. Usually, Benny is very in control of his instincts, not letting them get the better of him. But this one he’s okay indulging in. 

Benny carefully pours some of his homemade ginger-veggie broth into a bowl. It’s still warm so he doesn’t bother putting it into the microwave. He read online that ginger is supposed to help an upset stomach, his inner alpha going wild one night, looking up everything there is to know about early pregnancy and how he can help Dean through it. 

Castiel grabs the lap table before leading them towards Dean’s bedroom. Benny takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of Dean, the way it’s all over the apartment, the way it’s gone just a little bit sweeter with his pregnancy. It’s a smell he could sit and get drunk on if he let himself. 

“Hey, darling,” Benny greets, giving Dean a wide smile. Dean quickly sits up in bed, smiling up at both Cas and Benny. Benny’s eyes take him in, the way his skin is just a little too pale, standing out stark against the blue shirt he’s wearing, a shirt Benny knows belongs to Cas. Instead of feeling jealous or possessive, Benny finds himself pleased that Dean is claimed by Cas’ smell. 

“Good to see you both,” Dean says, his eyes blinking slowly with obvious exhaustion. 

“Thanks for letting us know you needed us,” Castiel says gently, setting on the other side of Dean and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. He puts the lap table over Dean’s legs, giving Benny a place to set down the bowl of soup. 

“It wasn’t easy. I don’t like being the omega who needs to be saved by his alphas,” Dean says with a whirly smile before leaning down to smell the soup, smiling up at Benny. 

He said it like it wasn’t a big deal. And yet, Benny feels completely frozen. He  _ knows _ they’re both Dean’s alphas. They talked this out, made an agreement. But hearing Dean say it is another thing entirely, leaving Benny breathless with affection. It feels  _ right _ . 

Instead of answering, Benny gets into the bed on Dean’s free side, leaning over to kiss Dean’s temple. “We know you can take care of yourself,” he says gently. “But we’re glad you know that you don’t have to.”

“I should get going,” Castiel says, his face stricken. 

The tiniest whimper leaves Dean’s throat. The noise makes the hairs on Benny’s arm stand on end. “Please don’t. Having you both here? Having your scent in my room and your bodies warm beside me? This is the best I’ve felt since getting sick.”

Benny looks over at Cas, raising his brow. “What do you say, Hot Wings? Up for a little game of hookie?”

Cas shakes his head but there’s a little smile at his lips. “Just like old times,” he says before picking up his phone and calling into work. 

Sitting here is slowly breaking away those walls Benny’s tried to raise up around his heart. He’s not sure how long it’ll be before they come crashing down. A part of him is exhilarated by the idea of laying himself bare. The other part is choked with fear. God, he really hopes this all works out. 

**Castiel**

Castiel rolls his neck back and forth, trying to get the kinks out from staring down at the report he’s reading. The numbers and words are all beginning to blur together. He checks the time, groaning when it’s not even lunch time. 

Stepping away from his desk, he turns to the coffee pot inside his office, pouring himself another cup of coffee. He’s gonna need it if today keeps dragging on like this. 

Castiel’s phone pings with a message and his heart speeds up when he sees it’s from Dean in their group chat. He opens it up, a wide smiling forming on his lips when he sees a picture from Dean’s point of view, showing off his round belly and the way it sticks out so far he can’t see his toes. 

There’s a visceral response within Castiel at the sight, physical proof that Dean is taken. Castiel’s inner alpha preens. But at the same time, a much softer feeling overcomes him. Dean looks so beautiful like this, round with their pup. So he tells Dean. 

_ Castiel: _ Beautiful

_ Dean: _ Easy for you to say. You can still see your dick.   
_ Benny: _ Don’t worry, Cas and I can see your dick just fine. 

Castiel snorts, shaking his head at that response. 

_ Castiel: _ I can confirm. And it’s a lovely dick.

_ Dean: _ IDK why I put up with you two….

Thinking about Dean is making Castiel’s cheeks heat up, his own cock slowly filling with blood. It’s no secret Benny and Castiel find Dean desirable. Just two nights ago, Castiel had taken Dean on a date that ended with them falling into Dean’s bed together. But since this arrangement has started, Benny and Castiel haven’t crossed that line. Sure, they snuggle on the couch and even share the occasional make out, but so far, they haven’t had sex with each other, or with Dean at the same time. 

Castiel’s hand goes to his chest, rubbing at the spot right in the middle, wishing he could rub the little ache away that longs for Benny that way. He misses him, like there’s the tiniest wall keeping them apart. 

_ Benny: _ You think we’re cute. And we bring you ice cream.   
_ Dean: _ Okay… you might have a point…

_ Castiel: _ Plus we’re adorable.

_ Dean: _ Are you two teaming up on me? Is that what’s happening? 

Castiel tries to ignore the way his heart begins to race and his mind takes that sentence to a completely different place. His inner alpha lets out a deep growl and he feels his eyes shift from blue to alpha red. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, getting himself under control again. Dean did  _ not _ mean he wanted them to team up on him, shoving him between them so they could fill him at both ends. He  _ didn’t _ . That doesn’t stop Castiel from rubbing the heel of his hand against his erection. 

_ Benny: _ Face it, darling, Cas and I have known each other longest. We’re gonna gang up on ya once in a while. 

_ Dean: _ I look forward to it…

_ Dean: _ Speaking of which. I have a surprise for you both tonight. Can you come to my place after work?

_ Castiel: _ Yes, I’ll be there. 

_ Benny: _ Roger that!

Castiel puts his phone away with a smile on his face, anticipation making his stomach flutter, reminding him of what it was like to be a young pup fresh in love. He can’t wait to see what Dean has planned for them. 

**Dean**

Dean nervously chews on the side of his thumb, his eyes staring holes into the door. He plays with the ties in front of his robe, tightening it before letting go again. He stands up, pacing the living room. God, he needs to get a grip. 

Maybe this was a horrible idea. Maybe he’s pushing them too hard and this is the thing that breaks up their happy little trio. Fuck. 

Dean just wants them to finally bridge this last gap of their relationship. He can tell they’ve been holding themselves back and he wants them to know that he’s  _ good _ with them being together. More than good, if he’s honest. Dean’s jerked off to the thought of Cas and Benny together more times than he can count and by god, he really hopes his little plan  _ works _ tonight. 

Before he can change his mind and run to his bedroom to change, there’s a knock on the door. He takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his fluttering belly as he steps over to the door.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, his deep voice washing over Dean and making his chest unclench. Beside him stands Benny, holding his cap in his hands. 

“Hey,” Benny says gently, stepping into the house and looking around. “Are you alright? You smell nervous or upset.”

“I’m okay. I’m fine,” Dean says, his hand going to his extended belly. At almost eight months along he’s got quite the stomach, but he loves it, loves that he can feel their pup moving around inside him. 

Somehow, Dean ends up with an alpha pressed up against each of his sides, a big hand from each of them resting against his middle. He can’t help but smile as their scents invade his nose and mix together. 

“I promise I’m okay. Just nervous about the surprise I have for you both.”

At the same time, Dean feels lips at his temples. Do they even realize how in sync they are with each other? How well they take care of him  _ together _ ? They need him, Dean realizes with a start. He’s the glue that keeps them together. 

The realization startles him, knocking the breath right out of him. He’s not just the omega they got pregnant. They  _ need _ him in the same way he needs them, needs them  _ both _ . Oh god, he’s not gonna cry! He’s fucking not! Fucking pregnancy hormones. 

“Come on,” he says, distracting himself so he doesn’t actually cry. That would really ruin the mood he’s going for. 

Dean begins walking backwards, taking one of Benny’s hands and one of Cas’, walking them back towards his bedroom. 

“And what do you have planned, omega?” Cas asks, his voice somehow getting even deeper. 

“I think it’s something you’ll enjoy,” Dean says with a cheeky grin, giving them a wink before turning around and stepping into his bedroom. He can feel his cheeks going hot and his scent grow tinged with worry, but he pushes that all down. 

“Dean?” Benny whispers, his voice questioning. 

Dean looks down at the floor a moment, gathering his nerves before looking back up at them. “Here’s your surprise,” he tells them before opening his robe and pushing it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He’s left in nothing but a black, satin pair of panties that have lace around the waist and a little black bow on the front, right over the head of his hard dick. “Surprise?”

Dean watches as two sets of blue eyes slowly bleed with alpha red. A growl begins to sound in the room and Dean whimpers, his ass slowly beginning to slick. They both take a step towards him but Dean holds up his finger, stopping them. “Not so fast.”

They both halt, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Dean,” Cas growls out and the sound makes Dean shiver. 

“I’m running the show tonight,” he tells them seriously. “You get none of me until you follow my instructions.”

“Alright, Cher. You’re the boss tonight,” Benny says, nodding his head and acting calm despite the way Dean can see he’s clenching and unclenching his fists. It makes Dean smirk. 

Dean crosses his arms over his chest. “First, I want you to kiss each other.”

He’s expecting more of a fight, but instead they turn, grabbing onto each other and kissing. God, Dean could sit here and watch this all night. The way they fight for dominance, the way their hands are so rough as they grab each other’s shirts and hair. Dean’s obviously been missing out for far too long. 

Dean moans as he palms his erection through his panties, feeling the soft material caress his cock. The sound makes his alphas freeze, turning away from each other to look at Dean. Their cheeks are flushed and their pupils blown with lust. God, they’re beautiful. 

“Get each other naked,” Dean tells them. They’re not gentle, not by a long shot, but Dean finds he’s enjoying the show they’re giving him. He crawls up onto the bed, sitting against the headboard and watching. 

Cas’ hands run over Benny’s chest, as Benny works at getting Cas’ pants off. It doesn’t take long before they’re both standing completely naked at the end of the bed, their eyes greedily taking in the way Dean is slowly stroking himself through his panties. He looks his fill right back. His alphas are  _ hot _ and he can’t wait to have them both in his bed at the same time. 

“Benny, how do you feel about being in the middle?”

Benny smiles. “What do you mean?”

“I’d really like to end the night with a knot in my ass,” Dean explains calmly, ignoring the way his stomach is swooping. “I was wondering if you’d  _ also _ like to end your night like that?”

Cas growls, a possessive, turned on sound. His eyes are alpha red as he looks over at Benny. “I really hope you say yes because god, I wanna be inside you so bad.”

Instead of answering, Benny grabs Cas by the back of the neck, yanking him into a kiss. This kiss is all tongue and teeth, making them both whimper. Dean is so turned on watching them but they’re only getting started. So he takes his hand away from his cock and gets up on his knees. 

“Alright,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Benny, I want you up here on your hands and knees so I can get your ready. Cas, you’re gonna get me ready. That still sound okay?”

“Hell yeah,” Benny says with a wide smile. He gets onto the bed, stopping to give Dean a quick kiss before getting on his hands and knees, presenting his glorious ass for Dean. Dean’s ass is so wet and he can’t stop himself from clenching around nothing. “You just gonna look or you gonna do something with it?” Benny asks, looking over his shoulder and giving Dean a wink. 

In retaliation, Dean gives Benny no warning before he’s thumbing open his cheeks and licking over his hole. A sharp intake of breath comes from behind him and he spares a moment to look over his shoulder, finding Cas staring at him, watching as he licks Benny open. 

Dean shakes his hips, making Cas get with the program. A moment later he feels Cas’ fingers slide the panties down the swell of his ass before there’s a tongue prodding his ass. God, that talented fucking tongue makes Dean weak at the knees. He focuses as best as he can at rimming Benny, making sure he’s slicks and wet, his hole softening with Dean’s attention. 

Dean reaches under his pillow and pulls out his synthetic slick, using it to wet his fingers before he’s pushing two fingers into Benny’s ass, watching as the alpha fucks back onto his fingers, like he just can’t get enough. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean murmurs against Benny’s ass, taking a moment to rest his chin against Benny’s lower back, just breathing as Cas rubs his fingers over his prostate in tiny circles. It forces a groan of pleasure to burst free without his permission. 

Dean carefully adds another finger, making sure Benny is nice and ready to take Cas’ cock. Just the thought of them being joined like this, all three of them being tied together has Dean clenching around Cas’ fingers, forcing yet another moan from his throat. 

“Okay,” Dean says, sitting up. “Okay, I’m ready. Fuck. I need you inside me, I can’t wait any longer.”

Dean taps Benny’s hip, making him flip over. Dean kicks off his panties before crawling into Benny’s laps, his hands gripping Dean’s hips carefully to help get Dean into position. Dean leans down, kissing Benny’s lips. He opens immediately, letting Benny’s tongue into his mouth. Dean’s body lights up from the inside. The room around them is heady and thick, all of their scents mixing together, husky and sweet with their arousal and want. It’s driving Dean absolutely wild in the best possible way. 

Cas’ hands slide up and down his spine before he’s tugging Dean back up and away from Benny’s mouth. “Sit back,” he whispers against Dean’s sweaty skin. Dean nods his head, sitting back onto Benny’s cock which Cas is holding up for him. Feeling them both like this, how they’re all connected and touching sets a fire blazing within Dean. 

“Fuck,” he whimpers, slowly falling down until he’s completely impaled on Benny’s cock. “Fuck yes. That’s perfect.” Dean looks over his shoulder, rewarded with Cas kissing him. As they kiss, he swivels his hips, moaning into Cas’ mouth. 

“Christ, darling,” Benny murmurs under his breath, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips. 

“I think he’s ready for you,” Dean says against Cas’ lips when they finally pull apart. “Fuck our alpha, Cas.”

Cas smirks, kissing Dean one more time before getting himself between Benny’s open thighs. Dean sits still. He can feel the moment Cas breaches Benny’s ass, Benny’s cock twitching inside of him. He waits until he feels Cas crowd against his back, fully inside Benny’s body. 

“This ain’t gonna last long, I’m afraid,” Benny says, his eyes clenched shut tight. “I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

“Same,” Dean says, his stomach fluttering at finally having them like this, having them  _ together _ . 

Cas reaches around Dean, stroking his cock as he fucks Benny. When Dean looks down, he watches as Benny laces his fingers with Cas’. “Oh, Jesus. Yes,” he moans out, rising his hips up before slamming back down, chasing his pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Cas hisses. “You’re both perfect. You both turn me on so much.” 

With one hand on Benny’s chest and the other reaching back to touch the back of Cas’ neck, Dean lets out a strangled noise as Benny’s cock begins to thicken, his knot filling with blood. “Need it,” he babbles out. “Knot me, Benny. Fuck.” 

Benny does not disappoint. It only takes a few more thrusts before Benny’s knot is popping inside Dean’s ass, locking them together. Dean cries out as his ass clenches down, cum spurting from the tip of his cock as he comes. 

“ _ Cas _ ,” Benny calls out, almost like a sob and Dean has no doubt that Cas is knotting him, stretching him wide and filling him full. The thought draws even more pleasure from Dean, prolonging his orgasm. 

Cas bites at his shoulder as he comes and Dean can’t help but think that the only thing that would be better is if they’d both bitten him. But that can wait for now. 

Dean leans back against Cas’ chest, breathing out a happy sigh. Their scents are all sweet with satisfaction, filling Dean’s chest with pride and warmth. Cas nuzzles the side of his neck and Dean doesn’t try to hide the rumbling going on deep within his chest, his purr filling the room. 

“We’re gonna be okay,” he says softly, feeling two sets of hands run over his body, stopping on his belly. 

“Yeah,” Benny breathes, looking past Dean. “We’re gonna be just fine.”

**Benny**

“Hey, Cher,” Benny says, stepping into Castiel’s office, a bag of food in his hands. Cas looks up, taking off his reading glasses and setting them on his desk. His entire face lights up as he looks at Benny, the sight making butterflies flutter inside his belly. He realizes with a start that Cas is looking at  _ him _ like that, not because he’s with Dean but just because he loves  _ Benny _ . It really shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does. 

“Benny, hey,” Cas says as he leans back in his chair, raising his hands over his head. “You’re literally the best. I am starving.”

Benny smiles as he sets the bag of food in front of the alpha. But instead of sitting down across from Cas, Benny walks around his desk. Cas turns to look at him and Benny uses the opportunity to put a hand one each arm of Cas’ chair. Castiel’s eyes widen as he looks up at Benny, his pupils dilating as Benny leans down and kisses his lips. 

When they pull back, they stare at each other a long moment before Benny is licking his lips and speaking, not wanting anything unsure between them. “I love you.”

“You do?”

Benny nods his head. “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh,” Cas breathes, his face splitting into a wide smile. “I love you, too.”

The words leave Benny breathless, his head dizzy with relief. “And I love Dean too. He’s our omega.”

“Yes. I can feel it too. It’s right, now that it’s the three of us.”

Benny hums in agreement before dipping down and kissing Castiel again, just because he can, just because he’s finally allowed this. He leans against Cas’ desk as they trade unhurried kisses, Benny’s chest rumbling when Cas opens his lips and their tongues touch. He wonders if he could spend all day like this, but the moment is broken when his phone begins to blare. 

Benny groans as he grabs his phone, checking the name. “It’s Dean,” he breathes, his heart racing. “He says he’s in labor.”

**Castiel**

Castiel leans against the wall, a smile playing at his lips as he watches his mate with his son. His chest feels so full, like just maybe it’s going to burst forth in the form of tears springing to his eyes. But he takes a deep breath, keeping the emotions from overwhelming him. 

Castiel starts when two arms wrap around his middle. He looks over his shoulder, smiling at his omega. Dean smiles right back, leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek before leaning his face against his upper shoulder, both of them just watching Benny. 

“I should grab my phone,” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear, low enough not to wake Benny or Jack. 

“I’m way ahead of you,” Castiel whispers back, handing his phone over and showing Dean the pictures he just took. Benny and Jack both have the same exact expression, mouth hanging open as they silently snore. 

After taking his phone back, Castiel turns all the way around, pulling Dean into his arms. He kisses Dean’s fresh mating mark, the one Benny left because there’s something intimate about kissing the mark his alpha mate left on their omega. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, alpha,” Dean whispers breathlessly. 

A throat clears behind them and Castiel turns around, finding Benny watching them with lidded eyes. “Don’t stop on my account,” he says, his voice even deeper than usual from just waking up. 

“You two are incorrigible,” Dean says but his smile says he doesn’t mind one bit. 

“You wouldn’t have us any other way,” Benny snarks, standing up carefully with Jack still against his chest. He walks past Castiel and Dean, stopping to kiss both of their foreheads. 

Castiel isn’t sure how he ever got so lucky. The love he feels for these two is overwhelming at times, knowing they somehow love him back just the same. He feels incredibly grateful to have gotten the most amazing omega  _ and _ somehow settled down with his on again off again alpha, knowing without a doubt that this is now forever on. He’s mated to both and he’s not sure he’s ever felt so much joy. Added onto all that, like that  _ wasn’t _ already enough, Castiel now has a son. Their pup is safe and healthy, and Jack will be loved so, so dearly. It’s everything an alpha could want in life. 

“Coming, alpha?” Dean asks with a smirk, pulling Castiel from his inner musings. 

Castiel gets a grin on his face before he’s chasing after his omega towards their bedroom, knowing Benny won’t be far behind. 


End file.
